


Camping Maneuvers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin celebrates Brianâ€™s birthday by taking him camping.





	Camping Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Lake Erie Campground  
Erie Pennsylvania  
2:37 AM**

“Justin?”

Silence.

“Justin?”

Silence.

“Justin!”

“Wha... huh... Brian?”

“Are you awake?”

“I am now. What’s wrong?”

“This sucks and I don’t mean the happy kind of suck.”

“Can we talk about this in the morning?”

“I can’t fall asleep. This fucking bed is too hard and something is poking me!”

Justin rolled over coming face to face with the older man, “You have done nothing but bitch since we got up here!”

“Well Sunshine this isn’t my idea of a good time! Fuck, a Holiday Inn is as close to camping as I want to come.”

Justin laughed, “We have a nice camper... even if it is on the small side.”

Brian sighed.

“Look Brian, I’m sorry. I can’t afford one of those luxury hotels that you love so much.”

Brian looked at him, “I know.”

“So can we try to make the best of it?”

Brian let loose another sigh, this time making it as melodramatic as he could muster, “I’ll try.”

“Good. Now I am going back to sleep.” Justin said as he rolled back over.

Brian focused on the ceiling of the small pop-up camper that they had hauled from Pittsburgh willing sleep to take him.

 

**7:48 AM**

“Fuck!” Brian mumbled as he tried for the millionth time to make himself comfortable on the small cramped bed that he was sharing with Justin.

The blonde mumbled and rolled over. Brian gently nudged him with his elbow. When there was no response, he nudged again, this time with enough force to ensure that he would wake the teen.

“What?” Justin growled around a yawn.

“Let’s get up.”

“Fine.”

“I need a shower.” Brian declared as he took a whiff of his left armpit.

“They’re about a quarter mile down the main road.” Justin mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Communal showers...they’re back at the office.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Brian roared as he jumped out of the small bed. The camper swayed back and forth causing him to grab a hold of the wall to steady himself.

“Easy! What are you trying to do? I can’t afford to pay for this thing if you break it!” Justin was now fully awake.

Brian glared at the teen, slipped on a pair of sweats, and headed out the door.

 

**9:03 AM**

Brian swung the door to the trailer open to find Justin sitting at the table that had been their bed a short time ago. “I’m never doing this again!”

“What now?” Justin asked.

“Fucking perverts kept staring at me in the shower.”

“Well, you do realize it was a place to get cleaned up and not a back room right?”

Brian gave a menacing glare, “Fuck you!”

“Look Brian... let’s just pack up and go home today.” Justin sighed, not having enough energy to last the weekend.

“Oh no!” Brian half laughed. “You promised me a fun filled weekend for my birthday and you are going to pay up.”

“But Brian...” Justin threw his arms up in surrender, “If you are going to be bitching at me the whole weekend then we might as well go home. We didn’t even fuck last night.”

“Well I’m sorry I was too tired after working all day and then driving three hours to get here!”

“Okay... okay... I don’t want to argue. Lets... I don’t know...” Justin trailed off. He was certain that it had been the perfect plan. Just he and Brian, by themselves for the whole weekend celebrating the older man’s birthday... he should have known better than to plan anything in the great outdoors for Brian Kinney.

“Fine! Go get cleaned up, then we’ll find something to eat.”

“Whatever,” Justin muttered as he headed to the showers.

 

**9:55 AM**

Justin nearly ripped the door off the tiny trailer as he climbed inside virtually out of breath.

Brian smiled at the sight, “Trouble?”

“Some pervert at the shower... kept babbling something about dropping the soap.”

Brian could only laugh as he recalled his own run in with the same man. “I’m hungry, are you ready to get something to eat?”

Brian closed the newspaper and looked at the blonde, “Yeah, come on.”

 

**10:26 AM**

“That was good,” Justin smiled as he made one final pass of the napkin over his mouth.

“Eh... it was okay.”

“So, what do you want to do today Birthday boy?”

Brian groaned, “Don’t remind me."

Justin just smiled.

“Let’s go back to the camper for some... activities.” Brian suggested as he plied his way out of the booth.

Justin grinned, jumped up, and ran after his man.

 

**11:49 AM**

“I’m going to fuck you to within an inch of your life,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.

The blonde couldn’t help but giggle, “But it is your birthday... I thought maybe I should ... give you another gift.”

“Later,” Brian promised.

They made their way into the camper - they folded down the table to recreate the bed. Justin grabbed the blankets from the corner where they had landed earlier, “Ohhh...” He groaned.

“What?”

“They’re soaked!”

Brian grabbed the blankets from Justin and looked over to the corner where they had come from. He saw a wet puddle, “Shit! The rain last night must have seeped in.”

“What now? That was all we had for bedding.” Justin thought for a moment, “Ah, we’ll have to take them to the laundry. There must be one around here somewhere... most campgrounds have facilities.”

“Fuck NO!” Brian shouted. “We’re done!”

“But...”

“No!”

“Brian please...”

“No!”

Brian threw the damp bedding onto the tabletop and stormed out of the trailer. He began to pack it down.

“Brian?”

“We’re done with this Justin!”

“But we haven’t even been here for a whole day!”

“I don’t care. This was a stupid idea.”

Justin was near tears, “But... But I just wanted us to spend some time together.” He whispered.

Brian stopped what he was doing a glanced over at the blonde. He saw the disappointment and hurt written all over the man’s face.

Brian didn’t want to ruin the weekend Justin had planned. Brian thought for a few moments and made a decision. “Look...” He started as he moved closer to the teen, “This wasn’t a great idea... but it means a lot to me that you tried to find something for us to do together.”

Justin glanced up, not entirely convinced Brian appreciated the trouble and expense he had gone through.

Brian stroked Justin’s cheek and gave him a smile. “You finish packing the trailer up, okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Brian headed for the jeep.

 

**12:23 PM**

By the time Justin saw the Jeep barreling down the dirt road towards him he had the camper packed into its travel ready state.

Justin frowned, “What did you do? Pick up a trick?”

Brian returned the frown, “No twat, I told you I’d be good this weekend. Now are you ready to go?”

Justin sighed, “Yeah.”

 

**12:46 PM**

“Brian, this isn’t the way back to the interstate. I don’t recognize any of this.”

“Well it was dark and late when we came through.” Brian suggested.

“True.”

They continued for a few more minutes in silence. Brian activated the turn signal, slowed, and pulled into a parking lot.

“Huh?” Justin asked with confusion.

Brian looked to the teen and gave him a big grin, “You showed me your version of camping now I’m going to show you mine.”

Justin cautiously returned the grin - He saw the sign for the hotel, “Your idea of camping is a Clarion?” Justin practically scoffed.

Brian arched an eyebrow, “Well, I’ll grant you that it isn’t the great outdoors... I mean the bedding might even be dry.”

Justin laughed.

“I’m sorry I got so pissy.” Brian admitted.

Justin looked at the older man and determined that he was sincere, “That’s okay... I should have known better... really.”

“Forgive me?”

“Yeah... of course,” Justin smiled. Maybe the weekend wouldn’t turn out so bad after all.

 

**1:03 PM**

“Well, that was a chore,” Brian stated sarcastically as they finished dragging his luggage into the hotel room.

Justin lifted a small blue backpack, “That’s why I always pack light.”

Brian looked at Justin’s backpack and then to his three suitcases on the floor – He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well?” Brian asked as he motioned around the room.

Justin tossed his pack to the bed and looked around. “Okay, so I guess it is a little nicer than the camper.”

“A little?” Brian coaxed.

“Okay, a lot nicer... but still... the camper was... I don’t... exciting... adventurous.” Justin beamed.

Brian stuck his tongue into his cheek for a moment, “Oh, we’ll be adventurous here too!”

Justin laughed.

“Right after I take a nap though,” Brian stifled a yawn.

“Want to fool around first?” Justin asked.

“Believe it or not I was serious. I’m exhausted.” Brian was already on the bed.

“Oh, well, I guess I should expect you to start showing your age.” Justin giggled.

“Asshole!” Brian hollered as he lunged up, grabbed an amused Justin, and returned them both to the bed.

Justin squirmed under Brian’s weight and asked, “Do you want your present now?”

Brian pushed off of Justin and groaned, “I thought camping was my present?”

“Well part of it.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what it is.”

Justin frowned, “Do you want it or not?”

“Of course, but you shouldn’t have spent so much on me Justin.” Brian was serious.

Justin shrugged it off – he reached to the edge of the bed and retrieved his backpack. He rummaged about finding his target. He pulled a soft package out and passed it to Brian. “Take it into the bathroom and open it. I’ll be waiting.”

Brian gave the teen a curious look but obeyed pulling the bathroom door so it was mostly closed.

A few minutes later Brian could be heard shouting, “What the fuck is this?”

Justin couldn’t help but laugh, “Just get into it, and get out here.”

“You’re not serious are you?”

“Shit yeah!”

Brian poked his head around the bathroom door so he could look at his boy, “Really? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Justin shrugged, “It’s your present, but I guess it’s for me too!”

Justin saw the older man’s smirk before his head disappeared into the bathroom again. He hopped off the bed and wiggled out of his clothes not wanting to waste time with them when Brian returned.

After what seemed like an eternity to Justin the bathroom door finally flew open to reveal Brian clad in his birthday present with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

He looked at Justin, smiled, and raised an eyebrow; “How come you never told me you had a thing for army guys?”

Justin shrugged and blushed, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Brian in the camouflaged army uniform, it fit perfectly, hugging tightly in all the right places. A huge smile spread across his face.

“Do I even want to know where you got this?” 

“Emmett helped, so no; you probably don’t want to know.” Justin replied.

“When... how... you’ve never mentioned uniforms to me before?” Brian tried to ask as he lightly tugged on the uniform.

Justin blushed bright red, “Oh... well... I caught part of a video a while back called ‘Military Man-euvers’... these military guys were on a mission, and set up a camp in the woods... and... well... you know.”

Brian couldn’t help an eye roll, “Those things never happen Justin.”

“Well I was trying to set it up with this whole camping thing. I knew there was a shot of getting you into a pop-up camper but I would never get you to do a tent.”

“I don’t do tents,” Brian stated flatly.

“See.”

“So this whole camping thing... no, my birthday present, has had an ulterior motive?” Brian asked in mock disbelief.

“Yep!” Justin shot back with a smile.

Brian didn’t know how to reply to that confession. Instead he just stood still and let the teen enjoy the sight of his fantasy. He moved towards the bed once Justin motioned him closer.

Brian started to unbutton the jacket and remove it, “No! Leave it on… I want it on you when…” Justin trailed off with a smile.

“Oh yeah!” Brian growled as he jumped on the bed crawling his way towards Justin. Reaching his teen he took the younger man’s lips into his own, forcing his tongue into his partner’s warm mouth, exploring…

Brian slid a hand down and gently caressed Justin’s sac, tossing the balls around carefully. Justin giggled and squirmed but Brian held him firmly in place. Brian slowly let go of Justin’s lips and scooted his way down the teen’s body, licking a trail downwards; he tugged gently on the gold ring with his tongue but didn’t linger, he continued to move his way lower. He stopped at Justin’s bellybutton and dipped his tongue in; Justin gave a grunt of approval.

Brian continued his journey downward, finally stopping when he was faced with Justin’s groin. Brian’s tongue darted out and licked from the base of Justin’s cock up to the head.

“Ugh…Bri….” Justin moaned.

Brian grabbed hold of Justin’s legs and gave him a tug so that he was no longer leaning against the headboard but was flat on his back. With that, Brian pulled the teen’s waist up so that he had open access to Justin’s hole. Brian’s tongue slowly explored the area around his lover’s entrance, eventually coming to the opening itself; he leisurely pushed his tongue into the tight opening.

Justin threw his head back, “Aghhhhh!”

Brian stopped for a minute and smiled, “Like that?”

Justin nodded but he couldn’t speak, he was just babbling, “Bri… Fuck… Me…. Love…. You…. Need…. Cock….”

Brian smiled and returned his tongue’s attention to his man’s hole. The older man took his time as he slipped his tongue in and out. Slowly loosening the tight pucker for what was to come.

“En…Enough Brian… I need… cock now!” Justin just barely managed through clenched teeth.

Brian smiled at Justin’s apparent need and total lack of patience. He pulled out the small ‘glide pillow’ of lube that had been in one of the uniform’s pockets; he twisted it open and without any warning he stuck the freshly open end into Justin’s opening, giving it a hearty squeeze.

Justin’s eyes flew open and he half sat up. “Fuck! That’s cold!”

Brian laughed. He ran his hands in and out of the pockets looking for a condom – he knew Justin would make sure they were fully prepared to enjoy his ‘birthday present’. “But it felt good didn’t it? Just imagine... me coming in you like that, huh?”

Justin groaned and smiled as he lay back down.

“Are you ready baby?” Brian asked as he finally found the condom’s secret hiding spot.

“Ye…Yeah…” Justin mumbled.

“Okay, your army man is going to fuck you.” Brian quipped.

Justin just looked up at the hazel eyes and smiled. “Please fuck me.”

Brian left the camouflaged pants buttoned but unzipped the fly, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Are you sure you want me to leave the uniform on?”

“Yes!” Justin all but screamed.

“You can be such a bossy little bottom, eh?” Brian smirked.

Brian opened the condom wrapper, pulled the rubber out, and rolled it down his dick. He reached his finger into Justin’s hole and collected a little lube, which he then swiped over his cock. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Brian asked.

“Yes…Brian… please fuck me now!” Justin said in exasperation.

“I think you mean yes sir!” Brian said as he gave Justin’s ass a quick smack.

Justin stared up at him for a moment and smiled, “Yes sir. Please fuck me sir!”

Brian leaned down and gave Justin a passionate kiss; he pulled back for a moment and positioned his cock at Justin’s entrance. Justin nodded and Brian pushed forward, slowly but steadily, not waiting for the teen to get used to the intrusion until he was buried fully. He paused; momentarily seeing discomfort on Justin’s face but it was quickly replaced with a look of pure lust.

Justin bucked his hips slightly telling Brian to get on with it. Brian just smiled at the eagerness. “Hold on, it’ll be a rough ride.”

Justin smiled, “Yes sir.” He grabbed onto the fabric that covered Brian’s arms and held tightly.

Brian pulled all the way out and then slammed back in, careful not to be any rougher than what he felt Justin could handle. He could feel the tightening of the uniform as Justin struggled to hold on. He continued to pull all the way out and then bury deep inside until he felt himself get close to release; he stopped pulling all the way out and changed the motion to short quick thrusts.

“I love you Brian… fuck me! Harder!” Justin shouted.

“I… love… you… too… baby.” Brian said, each word coming with a thrust of his cock.

Brian reached down and encircled Justin’s dick with his hand and started tugging on it. The blonde head was leaned back, eyes closed, and tossing left to right. Justin wasn’t speaking only making gurgling sounds, which only encouraged Brian’s quick thrusts.

“Re…Ready?” Brian husked.

Justin opened his eyes and nodded, still clinging to the uniform, afraid that if he let go he would literally get fucked into the headboard. Brian increased his pressure on Justin’s cock and started to stroke faster, he could feel his partner starting to tense.

“Ughhhh…” Justin screamed as he blew his load over himself and Brian’s hand.

Brian just smiled at the pleasure he had given his lover. He felt Justin’s tunnel spasm and clamp down on his own cock; he gave several more quick thrusts before letting loose his own release. As the waves of pleasure began to hit him he continued his thrusts, but this time in slow gentle motions finally coming to a complete stop buried inside the blonde. Brian opened his eyes and stared down into Justin’s blue ones.

“I love you Justin.”

Justin smiled, “I love you too Brian.”

“Was it everything you had hoped for? ‘Camping’ I mean?” Brian asked with a smirk.

“Mmmm... so much more. I never knew it could be so much fun.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
